Introducer sheaths are important instruments for use in medical diagnostic and therapeutic procedures. In particular, introducer sheaths can be used by a clinician to access target areas of the patient's anatomy, e.g., the patient's cardiovascular system, and also allow for diagnostic and/or therapeutic payloads (such as ablation catheters) to be inserted into these target areas. Certain types of known introducer sheaths are so-called “deflectable” or “steerable” introducer sheaths, which include mechanisms for altering the shape of the sheath to facilitate navigation of the patient anatomy.